


Snickers and Symbiotes

by Weeglyfeesh



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Just a shopping trip, Nothing serious, so much chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeglyfeesh/pseuds/Weeglyfeesh
Summary: A month after the symbiote fiasco, Eddie and Venom need a few groceries.





	Snickers and Symbiotes

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not obsessed with Venom, why do you ask? *laughs nervously*
> 
> Credit goes to Abnormalion on Deviantart for kicking the whole thing off by saying "I want Lucky Charms!" in Venom's voice after the movie ended.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

The bells above the door jingled, announcing the arrival of a customer. With his usual swagger fully present, Eddie strolled into the store, giving Mrs. Chen a nod and a smile as he passed the counter.

“Eddie.”

“Mrs. Chen.”

A smile crept onto the woman’s face. “You don’t resemble shit anymore.”

“Thanks for noticing, sweetheart,” Eddie replied with a laugh.

It had been a month since the whole symbiote incident and thankfully, all had been quiet. No police knocking down his door, no scientists come to kidnap and dissect him – even Guitar Boy hadn’t made a peep since Eddie had been back to his apartment. Life was back to normal.

Well, about as normal as life can get when a potentially dangerous alien symbiote is sharing your body to stay alive and threatens to eat your liver every other week.

Good times.

He could feel him sometimes, slithering around inside, fusing and un-fusing with countless cells and weaving himself through every molecule of his body. It really didn’t bother him anymore – definitely didn’t bother him as much as it probably should have.

Man, his life had gotten weird.

“So whaddya want for breakfast this week, bud?” he asked, peering at the small selection of cereal the minimart had to offer.

**“Lucky Charms,”** came the rumbling hiss.

“No, you’ve had that for the last three weeks. For the love of God, pick something else.”

**“ _Lucky Charms_.”**

“C’mon, man, let’s get something different. I’m tired of marshmallows,” Eddie complained, picking up a box of Cheerios and praying he would be allowed to stare at a ridiculously happy honeybee instead of a ridiculously happy leprechaun the next morning.

**“I WANT LUCKY CHARMS.”**

It wasn’t meant to _bee_ , he guessed. Both hands flew up in exasperation. “Alright, okay, fine! But I get to pick dinner,” the reporter retorted, replacing the box he had picked up.

He could feel the hesitation, the physical pause as the symbiote considered the proposition.

**“…are we getting tater tots?”**

“Not necessarily.”

Another moment of silence, then an almost externally audible, melodramatic sigh rolled through his mind. **“…fine.”**

Smirking in triumph, Eddie snatched up the nearest box of Lucky Charms, slipping into the middle of the store to grab peanut butter and jelly. “Remind me again, how old are you? Five?”

**“Older than you, meat-sack.”**

A chuckle burst out of him, one of his hands snatching up a bag of broccoli on the way by an open cooler. Turned out the supposed “higher life-form” acted an awful lot like a spoiled child at times, so vegetables were a key strategy in keeping the symbiote in line.

A tentacle slithered out of his shoulder as he walked, picking along the shelves until the tip could wrap around a Snickers bar and pull it close to his shoulder blade. Like he wouldn’t notice, Eddie thought with a smile, reaching back to pluck the candy away and add it the pile. “What, not feeling yourself today?”

**“You never get enough chocolate.”**

“I don’t wanna be sick every night, genius.”

**“Sissy.”**

Eddie gave the candy bar a dramatic flourish. “Maybe you should have this now,” he grinned, dropping it back in his arms before grabbing up a loaf of bread. Another tentacle reached from his chest to poke at the crinkly package with a contented hum.

“Yeah, yeah, let me pay for it first,” Eddie chuckled, shifting his shopping so he could snag some cheese to go with the bread. American, of course; last time he’d had provolone, Venom had nearly made him heave it back up, he was so disgusted by it.

He swept through the last two aisles, adding a box of blueberry pop-tarts – a pleased growl echoing through his head in response – and a carton of eggs to his load before stopping in front of the freezer doors that lined the back of the store. “Alright, what kind?”

**“Chocolate.”**

“I get that, egghead, I wanna know what shape.”

**“Popsicles.”**

“Oh, gross, V, you’re not gonna expect me to be anywhere near you when you eat these, are you?”

**“I’m having ice cream tonight, Eddie, and you’re going to deal with it.”**

Heaving a world-weary sigh, the man nudged the cooler door open with his elbow. “Fudge bars it is.”

A quick stop for a gallon of milk and the reporter was headed back for the counter, attempting to keep a hold on everything and wishing he’d thought to grab a basket on the way in.

**“You need more toothpaste.”**

Eddie slowed to a stop, arms brimming with foodstuffs and a knowing smirk on his face. “Did you eat it all again when I told you not to?”

**“…no.”**

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” The man laughed, redirecting to the front of the store to search all three feet of the health and beauty section.

**“I like mint. Tastes tingly.”**

“Good thing you’re you, cuz I don’t know what Poison Control would do with you.”

**“Would they make me stop eating toothpaste?”**

“In all likelihood.”

**“Then I would eat their brains.”**

“That’s the go-to standard for you, isn’t it?”

**“Yes. It is both fun _and_ delicious.”**

Grabbing the closest tube of Crest, Eddie pivoted back toward the register, where Mrs. Chen was still perched, perusing her magazine. “I think we’re all set, Mrs. Chen.”

Glancing up from her reading, the older woman eyed the random selection Eddie dumped on the counter. “One bag of broccoli, Eddie? You need to take better care of yourself,” she scolded lightly, setting aside the magazine and beginning to ring out the items. “Speaking of which, how is your friend today?”

Crossing his arms on the counter, Eddie gave her his most winning smile. “Oh, he’s great. Absolutely loved that casserole you made us last week, which I again can’t thank you enough for.”

“Did he now?” Mrs. Chen smiled, pausing in her work to reach behind her to a semi-fancy plate settled on a pristine lower shelf. The reporter glanced down as she presented him a decent-sized cookie. “Then make sure he gets this.”

No sooner had the cookie been offered than a tentacle popped out of Eddie’s back, curling around his shoulder and carefully scooping up and engulfing the sweet before retreating once more into the man’s flesh. Eddie’s head tilted for a moment, as if listening, before focusing back on the elderly shopkeeper.

“He thanks you, dear Mrs. Chen,” Eddie announced, grin big enough to split his face in two at the mildly surprised, yet flattered look on the woman’s face. “How’d you know he liked chocolate chip?”

She just gave him a knowing look. “I just had a feeling.”

Her small gift given, Mrs. Chen finished ringing him out, bagging all of his purchases up and handing both them and the change to Eddie with a warm smile. “You boys have a good day now.”

“You bet, Mrs. Chen,” Eddie replied with a wink, whistling as he strode towards the door. Just as he reached it, a tentacle crept out of his back, giving a little wave before disappearing as the door closed with a jingle of bells.

Mrs. Chen just waved back, shaking her head in amusement as she settled back down with her magazine.

Grocery bags swinging from his wrists, Eddie sauntered up the sidewalk back to his apartment, dodging pedestrians as Venom’s voice suddenly sounded in his head.

**“I like her.”**

“She spoils you rotten, man.”

**“I _am_ pretty lovable.”**

Trying not to laugh at the fanged grin he could practically hear, Eddie just shook his head. “If you say so.”


End file.
